Ketos
Ketos '(griechisch ''Κητώ, auch Keto, lat. Cetus) ist der Name eines Seemonsters aus dem Mittelmeer, welches in Afrika (altgriechisch Aithiopia) vom Helden Perseus getötet wurde. Es soll sich um ein gigantisches, walähnliches Tier handeln, das oft mit reptilienartigen Merkmalen wie Schuppen dargestellt wird. Legende Laut der Legende wurde Ketos von Poseidon gesandt, um die Küstengebiete Äthiopiens zu terrorisieren, da die dortige Königin, Kassiopeia, damit geprahlt hatte, schöner zu sein als die Nereiden. Auf Anraten des Orakels Ammon (oft mit dem ägyptischen Gott Amun gleichgesetzt) wurde Kassiopeias Tochter Andromeda an einen Felsen gekettet, als Opfer für Ketos. Doch Perseus, der auf der Durchreise war, tötete Ketos. Dies fiel ihm leicht, da er durch den Helm des Pluto unsichtbar war. Perseus heiratete Andromeda, jedoch nicht, ohne zuvor mithilfe des Hauptes der Medusa einen anderen Freier Andromedas in Stein zu verwandeln. Nach einer Version der Geschichte tötete er auch Ketos mithilfe des Medusenhauptes.Joseph Nigg (2007), '''Drachen & andere Sagengestalten, Bassermann, ISBN 978-3-8094-2079-8Wikipedia: Keto (Mythologie)Theoi.com:'' Ketos Aithiopios'' thumb|Darstellung von Cetus in einem römischen Mosaik Plinius der Ältere erwähnt, nachdem er von Andromeda berichtet hat, dass Ceto in Joppa (heute Jaffa) angebetet wurde. Während es sich dabei um einen Kult der unten genannten Meeresgöttin handelt, ist, aufgrund der Erwähnung Andromedas, ein Bezug zu Ketos nicht auszuschließen. Vermutlich aus diesem Grund wird Joppa u.a. auch von Joseph Nigg als Ort des Kampfes zwischen Perseus und Ketos genannt. Jedoch könnte Plinius sich auch auf die syrische Göttin Derceto bezogen haben.Wikipedia: Ceto (englisch) Ähnliche Monster Griechische Mythen Häufig wird Ketos mit der Meeresgöttin Ceto verwechselt. Sie war die Tochter von Pontos und Gaia, und, mit ihrem Bruder Phorkys, die Mutter von Echidna, Ladon, den Gorgonen und den GraiaiWikipedia: Ceto (englisch). Nach manchen Quellen ist Ceto die Mutter von Ketos. thumb|Herakles und Hesione stehen dem Seemonster von Troja gegenüber.Auch Troja wurde einst von einem manchmal als Ketos ''bezeichneten Monster heimgesucht, welcher von Poseidon geschickt wurde. Auch hier wurde ein Mädchen geopfert, und zwar Laomedons Tochter Hesione. Herakles tötete das Monster jedoch mit Pfeilen oder einem Angelhaken, bevor es dem Mädchen etwas antun konnte[http://www.theoi.com/Ther/KetosTroias.html Theoi.com: ''Ketos Troias]. Pausanias von Damaskus erzählt, dass während Perseus' Besuch in Lopolis einer der für Antiochia typischen Stürme ausbrach. Dieser ließ den Fluss Drakon (gr. für Drache, heute heißt der Fluss gefährlich anschwellen. Der Legende nach soll der Fluss mit dem Gott Typhon gleichgesetzt werdenJørgen Christensen-Ernst (2012), Antioch on the Orontes: A History and a Guide, Hamilton Books, ISBN 978-0761858638. Christliche Mythen Auch der biblische Riesenfisch, der Jona verschlungen haben soll, wurde als Cetus ''bezeichnet, was später als ''Wal ''übersetzt wurde. Jona betete im Bauch des Fisches drei Tage und drei Nächte, bevor er wieder ausgespuckt wurde. Dies wird als Symbol für Wiedergeburt gesehen und später von Jesus aufgegriffen, wenn er sich auf seine eigenen Auferstehung beziehtWikipedia: Buch JonaBeyond the Golem: The Big Bad Fish (englisch). thumb|left|St. Georg tötet den Drachen, der hier als Wyvern dargestellt wird.Ein weiterer Drache wurde von St. Georg, dem Schutzpatron Englands, getötet, da er die Bewohner von Joppa und vor allem deren Vieh angriff. Auch hier wurde eine Königstochter als Opfer dargebracht, die der Held rettete. Er erlegte das Tier in den Sümpfen bei Joppa. Dieser Drache wird meist als krokodilartig, aber geflügelt beschrieben, während die Darstellungen von zwei- oder vierbeinigen Echsen bis zu Westlichen Drachen und Wyvern reichen. In den meisten Darstellungen ist das Tier relativ klein und hat eine Flügelspanne von höchstens 3 Metern. Damit weicht der Drache stark von den Seemonstern ab, die als Ketos oder Cetus bezeichnet werden.Joseph Nigg (2007), '''Drachen & andere Sagengestalten', Bassermann, ISBN 978-3-8094-2079-8 [[Datei:Leviathan_melvillei.jpg|thumb|150px|Heute bezeichnet das Wort Cetacea die Familie der Wale]] Da die Legende von St. Georg erst im 12. Jahrhundert, also über ein halbes Jahrtausend nach der Legende von St. Georg als Märtyrer, nachgewiesen werden kann, und da es starke Parallelen zu der Geschichte von Perseus und anderen Drachentötern gibt, ist zu vermuten, dass die Tötung des Drachens St. Georg erst später angedichtet wurde und auf der Legende von Perseus basiert. Aus dem Seemonster wurde ein Drache, da dieser als Symbol des Teufels von dem christlichen Heiligen überwunden werden muss, um das Böse zu besiegen.Wikipedia: Saint George and the Dragon (englisch). In der Populärkultur thumb|Roger befreit Angelica auf einem Hippogryph reitend aus den Klauen des [[Meeresdrache|Seedrachen, Stich von Gustave Doré]] *Auf dem Kampf von Perseus gegen Ketos basiert auch der Kampf des Ritters Roland gegen das Seemonster Orc in Ludovico Ariostos Epos Orlando Furioso (dt. Der Rasende Roland). Roland rettet die Prinzessin Angelika, die als Parallele zu Andromeda ebenfalls an einen Felsen gekettet ist, und reitet dabei einen HippogryphWikipedia: Roger befreit Angelika. **Ein von Gustave Doré für Arisotos Werk angefertigter Holzstich der Szene inspirierte wiederum Walter Moers zu einer Szene in Wilde Reise durch die Nacht, in der Gustave eine Prinzessin auf der Insel der gepeinigten Jungfrauen vor einem Drachen rettet. *Im Film Kampf der Titanen von 1981 kam Cetus als ein von Ray Harryhausen mit Stop Motion Technik animiertes Seemonster vor, jedoch wurde der Name in der finalen Version des Films in Kraken geändert, obwohl der Kraken aus der nordischen Mythologie stammt. In der deutschen Version heißt die Kreatur nur noch "Seeungeheuer"Mr. P's Mythopedia: Cetus. **Die Kreatur im Film hat einen meerjungfrauenartigen Körperbau, jedoch mit schuppigem Gesicht und vier Armen. *In Joseph Niggs Büchern "Drachen & andere Sagengestalten" und "Drachen" wird die Spezies der Joppa-Drachen beschrieben, welche an Wale erinnern und sehr groß werden können. Zu dieser Spezies gehörten die Drachen, die von Perseus und St. Georg getötet wurdenJoseph Nigg (2007), Drachen & andere Sagengestalten, Bassermann, ISBN 978-3-8094-2079-8John Topsell (2008), Drachen, Bassermann, ISBN 978-3-8094-2261-7. *Eine Darstellung der trojanischen Ketos als körperloser Schädel wurde vermutlich zum Vorbild der Darstellung des Dämons Python im Videospiel Shin Megami Tensei. Trivia *Das Wort Cetus ''wurde später auf Wale angewandt und ist noch heute deren wissenschaftliche Bezeichnung (''Cetacea)Frontiers of Zoology: Roman and Byzantine-Age Sea Monsters. Quellen en:Saint George Kategorie:Drachenarten Kategorie:Wasserdrachen Kategorie:Griechische Mythologie Kategorie:Biblische Drachen Kategorie:Europäische Drachen